Wipe your eyes
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: Quando ouviu, contra a sua vontade, as orientações de Temari sobre o que fazer ao deparar-se com uma garota chorando, Gaara jamais imaginou que realmente fosse utilizar aquelas dicas. Mas lá estava ele diante de Sakura e seu pranto. E agora, o que fazer? "Lembre-se destes três passos, Gaara... Abrace-a, a deixar chorar e a faça sorrir."


_****____**Disclaimer**: _Naruto não me pertence.

_**Suna**_

Gaara apertou sua xícara de chá e olhou o relógio sem realmente prestar atenção na posição dos ponteiros a sua frente, porém, notou que já era tarde. O Kazegake encontrava-se sentado tranquilamente em sua cozinha, a madrugada era um dos únicos momentos do seu dia que podia relaxar quase que completamente. Os problemas envolvendo a população de Suna jamais lhe deixavam a mente, entretanto, momentos de paz como estes eram raros e Gaara os apreciava sempre que lhe era permitido.

Seus irmãos não se encontravam em casa, Kankuro estava em missão, longe de Suna, à aproximadamente três dias, nada fora do comum. Mas ao pensar em Temari estranhou a sua ausência, tentou lembrar-se da ultima vez que havia visto a irmã, chegando à conclusão de que ela, provavelmente, estava com Shikamaru. Mais um exame chunnin aproximava-se, forçando os dois a uma convivência constante, o que afetava diretamente o humor da irmã, constatou. Bebericou seu chá enquanto lembrava-se que Temari, ultimamente, batia portas, praguejava e xingava com mais frequência que normalmente. E como se ela pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, a loira entrou na casa, exatamente como Gaara já estava acostumando-se: batendo a porta violentamente atrás de si, xingando Shikamaru de nomes que o ruivo desconhecia e... Chorando?

Sem nem notar a presença do irmão, Temari correu para o seu quarto e jogou-se sobre sua cama, abraçando fortemente o travesseiro. Não consiga se lembrar da ultima vez que havia chorado, ou pior, que alguém havia a feito chorar. _Aquele maldito. _Não conseguia entender como alguém tão preguiçoso e folgado fosse capaz de afeta-la tanto, talvez fosse exatamente por isso. Sentia tanto ódio daquele idiota que seria capaz de mata-lo. O que é que ele sabia sobre ela? Absolutamente nada! Ele não a conhecia! Era sim verdade, que Shikamaru era uma das pessoas que a loira mais trocava palavras, ainda que causais. Era sim verdade, que depois de tantos anos de convivência, o moreno tivesse conquistado um lugar significativo no coração da loira, mas ela jamais admitiria isso, nem para ela mesma. E realmente, apesar de todas as provocações e brigas, geralmente, ela adorava passar horas e horas do seu dia ao lado dele. _Geralmente_. Mas nada, absolutamente nada, justificava o que ele havia feito!

Ocupada em canalizar pensamentos negativos para Shikamaru, soluçar e praguejar ao mesmo tempo, Temari não percebeu que o irmão havia entrado no seu quarto e a observava, incomodado. Nunca, em toda sua vida, Gaara havia presenciado uma cena como aquela. Já havia visto mulheres chorarem, crianças chorarem e até mesmo, moças jovens chorarem, mas nunca a função de consola-las fora direcionada a ele. E era a sua irmã, bem ali. _O que fazer? _Sua falta de reação estava lhe provocando algo parecido com desespero. Analisou a cena por o que lhe pareceram horas, quando na verdade, foram meros minutos. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto da irmã, como se pudessem encontrar a solução para aquele _problema _em meio à escuridão. _O que dizer?_ Incertos seu pés se moveram em direção a ela, com cada passo milimetricamente calculado, como se a cada movimento, o ruivo corresse o risco de explodir em pedacinhos, afinal, tratava-se de um campo minado. Sem conseguir pensar em algo para dizer e preferindo não toca-la, Gaara escolheu ajoelhar-se ao lado da cama, ficando próximo ao rosto da loira. Esta, por sua vez, parecia não ainda ter notado a sua presença no quarto, pois permaneceu com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Cada soluço da sua irmã, o incomodava mais do uma kunai rasgado a sua pele, definitivamente, este sentimento era desconhecido ao Kazekage. _Como parar? _Lentamente, muito lentamente, o ruivo ergueu sua mão e tocou o cabelo da irmã, fazendo Temari erguer sua cabeça, assustada e deparar-se com um olhar tão confuso e inocente que a fez ter vontade de sorrir, Gaara definitivamente parecia uma criança, olhando-a daquela maneira.

– Quer água? – Foi como se o olhar da irmã sobre si trouxesse uma onda de desespero ao ruivo e sem tempo para pensar, sob aquela pressão esmagadora, a frase escapou dos seus lábios antes que ele se desse conta.

– Água? – Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer a loira sorrir levemente... Largamente... Gargalhar.

Aquele momento estava ficando cada vez mais estranho e desconfortável para Gaara. Sua mão já se encontrava bem longe da irmã e seus olhos sob as sobrancelhas franzidas, observavam a cena, cada vez mais confusos. Temari riu até que as lágrimas de ódio fossem substituídas por lágrimas de riso, já Gaara virou-se irritado, apoiando suas costas na cama e cruzando os braços. Conforme o riso de sua irmã foi se acalmando, o ruivo percebeu-se gostando cada vez menos daquela situação. Temari suspirou e sentou-se do lado do irmão, no chão.

– Gaara, sua atitude foi realmente uma _gracinha_. – Disse suavemente, fitando o irmão e sorrindo – Pensando bem, você fez quase tudo certo.

_Quase tudo certo? _Tudo o que ele havia feito foi entrar em pânico e oferecer um copo d'agua.

– Escuta bem Gaara, eu como sua irmã mais velha, vou te ensinar uma lição que você deve se lembrar para o resto da sua vida, entendeu? – Gaara a olhou, e apesar das suas palavras terem soado sérias, Temari sorria. – Você tinha que ter visto a sua cara, você realmente não sabia o que fazer, não é? – A loira riu ao se lembrar, e ele desviou o olhar. Ela sabia que ele estava irritado.

– Pensei que fosse dizer alguma coisa séria, Temari – Bufou.

– Ah, sim. Preste atenção, Gaara. Quando você ver uma garota chorando, você deve seguir esses três passos básicos. – Ergueu sua mão diante dele, com apenas três dedos levantados. – Primeiro: abrace-a. – Isso fez com que o ruivo olhasse a irmã como se esta fosse louca.

– É serio, Gaara. Eu sei desse seu _probleminha _com contato humano e tal... – Ela falava como se fosse um assunto banal. – Mas será necessário, irmão. – O ruivo bufou. – Segundo: Deixe que ela chore o quanto quiser.

– Não.

– Ou você pode oferecer água para ela. – Temari rolou os olhos e Gaara teve vontade de se levantar e sair do quarto, entretanto... O ruivo jamais iria admitir, mas estava interessado no que a irmã dizia. Pensava que era uma enorme besteira e que jamais, sob circunstância alguma, iria realmente utilizar aquelas dicas, mas o que podia ser pior do que... Oferecer um como d'agua?

– E por ultimo, e provavelmente, mais difícil, Gaara... Faça-a rir.

– O que?

– Ou sorrir.

– Você é louca, Temari. – Concluiu levantando-se e pondo-se a sair do quarto.

– Gaara, espere! – Ela também se levantou e correu até o irmão, abraçando-o delicadamente, o que fez com que ele arregalasse os olhos levemente. – Obrigada. – Sussurou, sorrindo. Graças ao irmão e a sessão de risos que ele proporcionara, a loira havia se esquecido de todo o ódio que sentia.

– Demorou... Mas somos irmãos, Temari. Pode contar comigo. – Sussurrou, tocando-lhe os cabelos, suavemente.

– E lembre-se: Abrace-a, deixe-a chorar e faça-a sorrir. – Ela disse de repente, sorrindo abertamente, fazendo Gaara rolar os olhos e solta-la.

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Gaara estava visivelmente cansado. Mais cansado do que quando voltava para casa, após ser sequestrado pela Akatsuki, e ainda mais cansado do que se sentiu no instante em que o fim da Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja foi anunciado, há seis meses. Isso porque o cansaço do ruivo não foi devido ao uso de chakra ou força física, antes fosse. Estava sentado em uma poltrona do hospital de Konoha, lembrando-se de como foi parar ali. Estava em Konoha por coincidência, por diplomacia, quando recebeu a noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha havia dado entrada no hospital de Konoha gravemente ferido. Perguntou-se como isso foi possível, e como se Kankuro lesse seus pensamentos, trouxe mais informações, nada muito concreto. Aparentemente o Uchiha havia salvado a vida de Naruto, livrando-o de um ataque mortal, uma armadilha. Não que o Uchiha significasse algo para o Kazekage, mas era possível que Naruto também estivesse ferido. Essa única possibilidade foi o suficiente para fazer Gaara se dirigir ao hospital, perturbado.

_Naruto._

Os rumores se confirmaram, assim que chegou ao hospital. Naruto realmente estava ferido, um ferimento na cabeça que o havia deixado desacordado, mas estava estável. Já o Uchiha estava à beira da morte. Desde que havia chegado ao hospital, Sakura estava na sala de cirurgia, lutando para salvar a vida do ex-companheiro de equipe. Muitos outros companheiros haviam passado por ali, porém, como nas ultimas cinco horas nada havia mudado, os únicos que permaneceram foram ele e Kakashi.

Gaara não sabia exatamente porque ainda estava ali, Naruto não iria acordar tão cedo. E não era como se ele se importasse com Sasuke, mas o Kazekage sentia que devia isso ao amigo loiro. Gaara faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para proteger aqueles que importavam para o Uzumaki. Embora ele não pudesse fazer nada, a sua presença ali parecia ser o suficiente, por hora.

Mas estava _realmente_ cansado. Após oito horas de cirurgia, Gaara se perguntava como Sakura Haruno ainda permanecia de pé dentro daquela sala. Olhou para a porta, e imaginou que a garota estava dando tudo de si para salvar aquele homem. Flashs daquele dia percorreram sua mente, fazendo o ruivo fechar os olhos e descansar sua cabeça na parede fria. O dia que conheceu Naruto, o dia que quase matou aquela que tanto se empenhava em salvar a vida do Uchiha. _Tão forte, tão decida_. Salvou a vida dele aquele dia, e certamente salvaria novamente do outro lado da porta. Kakashi se levantou pela milionésima vez e aproximou-se da porta, na esperança de que assim, pudesse obter alguma noticia. Ele também estava visivelmente cansado e assim como o ruivo, não era devido ao uso do chackra.

– Kakashi-san. – Levantou-se.

– Hum? Kazekage-sama? – Surpreso por ouvir seu nome após tantas horas, Kakashi respondeu. Gaara era tão quieto quanto Sasuke e, por vezes, esquecia-se que o ruivo também estava presente.

– Vou até a cantina do hospital. Gostaria que eu lhe trouxesse algo? – Ele perguntou caminhando lentamente para fora da sala de espera.

– Sim, Kazekage-sama. Eu ficaria imensamente grato. – Com isso, o ruivo se retirou.

Andou lentamente pelos corredores do hospital, ele realmente estava faminto, era começo de noite e ultima refeição que havia feito fora no café da manhã. Não conhecia o hospital de Konoha tão bem assim, mas era tudo perfeitamente identificado, o que Gaara tomou como inspiração para o próprio hospital, em Suna. Perguntou-se se notaria este detalhe caso não fosse o Kazekage. Comeu rapidamente e se apressou em voltar para a sala de espera. Torcia para que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido durante o tempo que permaneceu fora. Antes de virar o corredor que levava a sala de espera, o Kazekage ouviu vozes, identificou com a voz do Hatake e da menina Haruno, e apressou-se ainda mais.

Gaara se surpreendeu com o que viu. A Haruno estava claramente esgotada, abraçava Kakashi e sorria levemente. _As noticias devem ser boas. _Caminhou com calma, sem fazer muita questão de ser notado, sendo bem sucedido até Sakura se separar do sensei e olha-lo. Esperou que ela sorrisse para ele, como de costume, e assim o fez, um sorriso que se formou tão rápido quanto se foi.

– Kazekage-sama?

– Como foi a cirurgia? – Olhou nos olhos da garota a sua frente e por um segundo teve a impressão de tê-los visto tremer.

– Cansativa de uma maneira que eu não poderia explicar... Mas foi bem sucedida. – Fitou o chão – O Sasuke-kun vai ficar bem. – Gaara não soube ler as expressões corporais da menina.

– Bem, agora só nos resta esperar que ele acorde.

– No mínimo três ou quatro dias, Kakashi-sensei.

– Então não adiantar ficarmos aqui, principalmente você, Sakura. Deveria ir para casa descansar.

– Sim, Sensei. Mas preciso ir até a minha sala... Eu vou ficar bem. – Ela sorriu, na tentativa de mostrar ao professor que ele não deveria se preocupar – Vá na frente, eu não vou demorar.

– Certo. – Ele murmurou após ponderar por cerca de cinco segundos. E foi apenas neste momento que o Kakashi viu o pacote nas mãos de Gaara. – Posso ficar com isso, Kazekage-sama? – Perguntou sorrindo por debaixo da mascara.

– Eu trouxe para você, Kakashi-san. – E entregou a ele, enquanto o professor atravessava a sala na intenção de sair. O seu cansaço era visível nos seus olhos.

– Obrigado, Gaara – Deu uma ultima olhada em Sakura e piscou para o ruivo antes de sair.

O Kazekage observou Kakashi deixar a sala e somente quando não podia mais vê-lo, voltou sua atenção para a garota presente do outro lado do cômodo. A encontrou sentada na mesma poltrona em que o ruivo passou maior parte do seu dia. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, os ombros caídos e as mãos apertavam com força o braço da poltrona. Gaara, por um segundo, teve medo de se aproximar, sabia que a menina estava sofrendo, mas ele não era a pessoa mais qualificada para este tipo de situação. Pensou em Naruto e se perguntou o que ele faria, chegando a conclusão que provavelmente ele diria alguma idiotice ou faria alguma burrice, então, logo afastou este pensamento. Suspirou e decidiu sentar-se ao lado dela, esperava que isto fosse o suficiente para a rosada saber que ele estava ali para ajuda-la.

Não eram amigos íntimos, alias, nunca haviam passando algum tempo juntos que não fossem na companhia de Naruto. Mas de certa forma, o ruivo sentia um apreço pela Haruno, talvez fosse por saber o quão importante ela era para o amigo. Gaara sentia que era o seu dever de cuidar ela. Não que Naruto já houvesse feito um pedido como esse, mas era um acordo jamais dito em palavras. Ele sabia que tinha que zelar por algumas pessoas, por mais que não tivesse contato com elas, da mesma forma que ele sabia que Naruto faria o mesmo com Temari e Kankuro, caso algo acontecesse a ele. Gaara sabia que se o loiro não tivesse ferido e desacordado estaria ali, bem ao lado dela, mas infelizmente ele não podia, então cabia ao ruivo esta função. Estava decido a esclarecer para a menina Haruno que ela não precisava se preocupar com mais nada, que ele próprio iria cuidar de todos os detalhes técnicos e diplomáticos. Iria dizer que ela podia ir para casa tranquila, pois colocaria um subordinado da areia de plantão ao lado da porta do Uchiha, desta forma, caso houvesse alguma novidade, ela seria uma das primeiras a saber. Ele estava com um discurso preparado em sua cabeça e prestes a ditá-lo, quando os ombros de Sakura começaram a se mover, uma das mãos passou do braço da poltrona para o rosto, e soluços escaparam de seus lábios.

Gaara arregalou seus olhos no mesmo segundo em que viu lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da rosada. Imediatamente ele se lembrou do dia em que Temari chegou em casa chorando, há cerca de um ano. Mais uma vez, o ruivo tentou encontrar palavras para parar aquilo. Ele pensou, pensou, procurou e se esforçou com tudo o que tinha, mas foi em vão. De alguma forma, aquela situação era mil vezes pior. Amava sua irmã, mas ver a rosada sofrendo era inconcebível para ele. Aquele delicado rosto definitivamente não foi feito para chorar, Sakura era como uma flor, ela devia sorrir. Ela sempre o tratou de forma delicada e gentil, apensar de toda a formalidade. Não que fosse um hábito, mas sempre que a rosada vinha a sua mente, um sorriso a acompanhava. Gaara gostava daquele sorriso, tão sincero, tão carregado de certa alegria. E seus olhos. Sempre tão verdes e brilhantes, eram como esmeraldas, ela olhava para ele quando falava. Olhava em seus olhos. Seu olhar era tão profundo que o ruivo costumava evita-lo, havia segredos em seu olhar, ele sabia disso. Sabia que sua alma era carregada, talvez como a dele. Ela soluçou e aquilo foi como uma faca perfurando seu peito. Gaara ficou confuso com todos aqueles devaneios, porque estava pensando nisso em um momento como aquele? Ele já havia reparado no sorriso e nos olhos da rosada, mas nunca havia refletido sobre eles.

_Porque ela chora? _O Uchiha estava bem, estava estável, ela mesma havia garantido isto. _Então por quê? _Ele queria que a menina parasse. Como? No mesmo segundo, Gaara se lembrou das dicas de Temari. _Loucura! _Mas ela chorava como uma criança, seus ombros agitavam-se devido a respiração que era afetada pelo choro, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, dando a Gaara uma perfeita visão do seu pranto, seu corpo estava encolhido e tremia.

_**Abrace-a.**_

Ele poderia. Sakura estava apenas a alguns centímetros, não seria difícil. Ele poderia erguer seus braços e envolvê-la delicadamente, poderia trazê-la para perto de si e acomoda-la em seu peito. Na posição que estavam, o encaixe seria perfeito. Poderia tocar o seu cabelo e sentir o seu perfume até que ela se acalmasse. _Seu perfume? _Porque estava pensando em seu perfume num momento como aquele? Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Sakura pareceu notar, pois no mesmo segundo a rosada fechou sua boca, mordendo o lábio inferior, com as duas mãos ela apertou a barra da saia, como uma criança, e se esforçou muito para engolir um soluço de um choro mal terminado.

– Me desculpe, Kazegake-sama... – Ela sussurrou, surpreendendo Gaara. – Eu sinto muito por estar lhe causar este incomodo... – Sakura mal pode terminar sua frase antes de se encontrar completamente envolta pelos braços do ruivo. Ela não esperava que ele fizesse tal movimento, na verdade, nem Gaara esperava aquela reação. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ao saber que ela sentia-se um estorvo, seu corpo simplesmente se moveu. _Jamais um incomodo._

O ruivo a abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Como imaginava, o encaixe de seus corpos, foi perfeito. Uma das suas mãos apertava a Haruno contra o seu corpo, enquanto a outra pressionava levemente a cabeça dela contra seu pescoço. Gaara fechou os olhos ao sentir delicadas mãos lhe envolver a cintura, abraça-la foi de certa forma, fácil, mas não imaginava que ela fosse retribuir. Tentou não pensar que aquele era um dos únicos abraços que já recebera em sua vida. _Perfeito. _Sentiu-a mover sua cabeça até que seu rosto estivesse perfeitamente escondido na curva do pescoço masculino.

Havia uma voz dizendo a Sakura que aquilo era errado, que ela deveria se controlar, aquele era o Kazekage de Sunagakure, mas aqueles braços eram tão quentes, tão reconfortantes. De uma forma que a rosada jamais havia imaginado. Não esperava, mas sentia-se acolhida. Não devia, mas não conseguiria afasta-lo. Estava assustada, preocupada, mas aqueles braços eram o lugar mais seguro que já estivera. _Sasuke_. Seu coração doeu ao se lembrar, apertou Gaara mais forte, soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Parecia tão incorreto chorar por um nos braços de outro, mas sentia-se tão sozinha, perdida. E Gaara estava tão perto. Sakura tremia e ele sabia do que ela precisava.

_**Deixe-a chorar.**_

Tocou seu cabelo, soltando-o por completo. A menina soluçou em seus braços e no mesmo segundo recomeçou a chorar. Aquilo foi extremamente difícil para ele, principalmente por que Gaara desconhecia o motivo do choro. Sabia que ela estava preocupada, mas o Uchiha estava bem, Naruto também. Ela cuidou se ambos com as próprias mãos, então por quê? Houve um estalo na mente do Kazegake e ele finalmente entendeu. Imaginou como seria ter a vida da pessoa amada em suas mãos, qualquer erro, qualquer deslize e ser obrigado a assistir a morte alcançando-o. Olhou para Sakura e sentiu algo que não soube nomear. Uma vontade avassaladora de tomar as dores da rosada para si. _Cuidar._ E quando percebeu que era exatamente isto que estava fazendo, quando percebeu que Sakura estava em seus braços, chorando em seu ombro, abraçando sua cintura, que seu cabelo rosado estava enroscado em seus dedos, Gaara decidiu que aquele lugar, os seus braços, seriam o lugar mais seguro do planeta para ela. Decidiu que enquanto ela estivesse ali, nada, absolutamente nada, iria machucá-la ou perturba-la. Já havia se passado um tempo considerável quando o ruivo decidiu que era o suficiente, ele precisava fazê-la parar. Precisava fazê-la entender que aquele choro não era necessário, ela estava segura.

_**Faça-a sorrir.**_

– Você conseguiu, Sakura. – Ele disse num leve sussurro. Sua boca estava próxima ao ouvida da rosada, de tal forma que a fez estremecer ao ouvir a sua voz. No mesmo instante o choro cessou, se soubesse que seria tão fácil, Gaara teria se pronunciado há muito tempo – Eles estão bem, graças a você. Não precisa se preocupar. Você conseguiu.

– Eu dei o meu melhor. Eu fiz o máximo que eu podia. – Sua voz tremia.

– E você conseguiu, nada mais importa. – A cortou, antes que ela recomeçasse a chorar.

– Eu senti tanto medo, Gaara. – O ruivo nunca havia a visto pronunciar seu nome de forma tão intima. Sem formalidades, sem sufixos, apenas Gaara. – Fiquei com medo de não ser forte o suficiente... Foi apavorante... – Ele a afastou levemente, ainda mantendo-a próxima a si, apenas para olhar em seus olhos.

– Sakura. – Não esperava que Gaara estivesse ali, nem que ele se sentasse ao seu lado quando ela estava prestes a chorar, não esperava que ele a abraçasse, nem que fosse se sentir tão segura junto a ele, não esperava que ele falasse com ela, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor, nem esperava ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome de forma tão carinhosa, tão perto do seu rosto, e cima de tudo, Sakura não esperava sentir seu coração saltar diante daquele olhar indecifrável.

– E-eu... – Ela bem que tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não havia o que ser dito. Então, por um tempo que nenhum dos dois ousou calcular, ficaram apenas se olhando. Ambos, olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, confusos e ao mesmo tempo certos de que aquele momento era, de certa forma, completamente natural. Era como se estar ali, tão próximos, tão confidentes, fosse o certo, o esperado. – Gaara... – Sussurrou seu nome da mesma forma que o garoto havia feito poucos há poucos instantes. Sentia-se levemente tonta, mas não saberia dizer se era pelo cansaço, pelo choro, ou pela intensidade do olhar do ruivo a sua frente. _Quem é você?_ Sabia que ele havia mudado, sabia que depois da convivência com Naruto, Gaara havia se tornado outra pessoa. Mas não sabia dessa sua capacidade de tocá-la, como durante o abraço e como estava fazendo naquele momento, olhando-a daquela forma. Aquele olhar havia curado suas feridas recentes, não sentia mais medo ou dor. Não se sentia sozinha ou preocupada. Não havia mais fraqueza, ou necessidade de se esforçar um pouco mais. Aquele olhar bastava, sanava, completava cada lacuna.

Sentiu o ruivo tocar-lhe o rosto delicadamente e no mesmo segundo se perguntou se ele iria beija-la. _ B_eijar? Nunca havia imaginado alguém que não fosse Sasuke tocando seus lábios desta maneira. _Sasuke._ Por tanto tempo só houve o Uchiha em sua vida, mas aqueles olhos. _Aqueles olhos. _ Verdes, não vermelhos. Vivos, não frios. Não iria se importar, não iria lutar contra. _Mas onde estava com a cabeça? _Estava ficando louca. O que era tudo aquilo? Aquele turbilhão de sentimentos inexplicáveis. Decidiu se afastar. Afinal aquela loucura só estava acontecendo na sua cabeça, não é mesmo?

– Você mudou, Gaara. – Disse em voz alta. Virando-se, afastando-se, livrando-se daquele olhar. Ele apenas murmurou em resposta, voltando seus olhos para o chão, atitude que Sakura não soube entender – O que foi?

– Eu não faço ideia de como cumprir o ultimo passo. – Seu tom de voz era baixo e, de certa forma, inocente.

– O que?

– Meu dever era te fazer sorrir, mas eu não faço ideia de como cumpri-lo. – Sakura estava completamente perdida – É uma sensação péssima, acredite. Eu realmente, _realmente_, gostaria de vê-la sorrir.

– E-eu não entendo... – Mas ele não a respondeu, apenas permaneceu fitando o chão. Olhou para ele, confusa, e mesmo assim, o rapaz não se virou para observá-la. De repente, nada mais importava, não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando, mas depois do que havia feito por ela, não fazia questão de entender. – Gaara, olhe para mim. – Chamou seu nome, e ele obedeceu. Aqueles olhos novamente, apenas olhar para ele a fazia sentir uma imensa vontade de sorrir. – Sorria, eu te acompanho. – E assim o fez.


End file.
